Auregan
Auregan is a constructed germanic language spoken in the northern Germany and in the eastern Netherlands , it is the most close language to German, its phonetic looks like German and Dutch, many people say that Auregan is perfectly between Dutch and German . The Auregan is based on English words mixed with a Dutch accent and a German writting style. Setting Auregan is a West-germanic language close to German when it is written, to Dutch when it is spoken and to English for the words, sometimes, some words looks not like English, as "zu" looks not like "to" in English, but it is pronounced "tso" and the two words have the same origin. Some words those are very close : Basic Grammar The Auregan grammar is very simple, the infinitive form is : verb+'en', for every verb exepted "zisch" (to be). To conjuging, it is easier : Exepted for "wéze" (to be) and "heffe" (to have) : Dictionary : Wurtenbuuk edit Pronouns Person : Subject : Object : Possessive 1st singular : ick : me : meie 2nd singular : du : deie : deie 3rd singular (m) : her : hem : hers 3rd singular (f) : seie : haar : haar 3rd singular (n) : ez : ez : ets 1st plural : wer : uss : ure 2nd plural : jau: jau : jau 3rd plural : der : dem : deire edit Demonstrative Pronouns this : dies these : deze that : dat those : daze edit Prepositions about : ober among(st) : tuschen at : tu before : bevoren behind : behinten between : betuschen by : beie for : fùr from : fram of : van on : upp through : duur to : tu under : un§er with : med edit Basic Phrases excuse me : untschùldigeng goodbye : faarwel, guud faareng hello : hallo hey : huuie please : Als du bliebest ! sorry : untschùldigeng thank you : tanke jau (no) thanks : (neie) betanket welcome : welkomme good morning : guud morgen good day : guddag good evening : guud evend good night : guud nicht edit Interrogatives : Fräggër who : wem what : whas where : weher when : whan why : warfùr how : hauw which : whelck edit People : Fölchër boy : jongen girl : grecht man : marr/mann woman : frauw brother : bro§er sister : soster father : fa§er mother : mo§er son : sen daughter : dachter husband : hausemarr wife : weife edit Numbers : Nömmers 0 : null 1 : eid 2 : tweie 3 : treie 4 : feier 5 : fif 6 : secks 7 : seben 8 : eicht 9 : nein 10 : tien 11 : eleben 12 : twalf 13 : thertënn 14 : feiertënn 15 : fiftënn 16 : seckstënn 17 : sebentënn 18 : eichtënn 19 : neintënn 20 : twintig 21 : twintig-eid 22 : twintig-tweie 23 : twintig-treie 24 : twintig-feier 25 : twintig-fif 26 : twintig-secks 27 : twintig-seben 28 : twintig-eicht 29 : twintig-nein 30 : thertig 40 : feiertig 50 : fiftig 60 : seckstig 70 : sebentig 80 : eichttig 90 : neintig 100 : hunderd 1,000 : thausent edit Amounts : Manighöder all : alle every : elck many : manig some : somte few : wenig none : genneid more : muhr less : minter edit Colors : Kleurs red : ret orange : orangen yellow : yalge green : groen blue : blau violet : purper purple : purper pink : pancke black : swart white : wi§e grey : greie brown : brawn edit Days : Dagger Sunday : Sondag Monday : Mondag Tuesday : Densdag Wednesday : Wodensdag Tuesday : Thorsdag Friday : Fridag Saturday : Saterdag edit Months : Möndër January : Januarie February : Februarie March : Märsch April : April May : Meie June : Junie July : Julie August : Auguste September : September October : Oktober November : Növember December : Dezember edit Seasons : Seisoner winter : win§er spring : spronge summer : sommer autumn : herbest edit Directions : Richtungër north : nörth(ern) south : süth(ern) west : west(ern) east : oöst(ern) up : üff down : nësser, däuwn left : läfts right : richts edit Clothing : Klöddër blouse : Köt dress : drösen glasses : brillër glove : handschöe hat : höt helmet : hëlmen jacket : jäschen pants : bröch shirt : hömd shoe : schöe skirt : röch sock : söch sunglasses : sönbrillër sweater : swësser edit Animals : Deëren ape : äpen bear : baär bird : fögel cat : kät chicken : kichen cow : kauw deer: deier dog: hönd dolphin : dölfein elephant: ëlefant fish : fisch frog : fröss giraffe: giraffen goat : geit hippo : floödhärs horse : härs human : männ lion : lauw lizard : hegedöss louse : lause mouse : mause rabbit : könein rat : raät rhino : neushörn shark : schärch, heue sheep : schëp snake : snäch swine : swein tiger : teiger turtle : schieldpäd whale : wälen zebra : zëber edit Weather : Wëdder cloud : klaud fog : mist hail : heil hurricane : hürrikän ice : iss lightning : lichtenung rain : rein snow : snauw storm : störm sun : sön thunder : thönder tornado : törnaden wind : wind edit Body Parts : Lichämdellër arm : ärm belly : bauck breast : broöst blood : bloöd brain : brein ear : eër eye : ëgen face : gesicht finger : finger foot : föt hair : haär hand : hand head : hoöd heart : hërt knee : knie leg : läggen mouth : maud nail : neil neck : nëch nose : nösen skin : schin tail : stärz toe : töen tongue : strandschöe tooth : taäth edit Food and Drinks : Fuüd unt Drënchër apple : äffel bacon : bakken beer : biër bread : broöd (breakfast) cereal : ontbeissen butter : büsser cake : käche carrot : gulröss cheese : këse coffee : köffie cola : kola cookie : koöks corn : meid egg : ëgg fruit : fraut garlic : garlisch ham : hämm ice cream : issröm jam : jam juice : säp ketchup : ketchup meat : flësch milk : milck mustard : sämf nuts : nüssër onion : twëlb orange : örangen pepper : pëpfer pie : peie pizza : pizza potato : eërdäffel salad : salad salt : sölt sausage : först soup : soöp steak : (bief)stëck sugar : sugger tea : teë toast : toast vegetable : grënneërd water : wäter edit Media and Communication : Medias unt förspröckedomër box : böcks letter : geschrift mailbox : meilböcks mailman : meilmänn magazine : teidschrift newspaper : geschriftnieuër package : pächen postage stamp : poststamp postcard : postkärd satellite : sateliet (tele)phone : (tele)foön television : televisung video game : videospleie edit Transport : Fördribers airplane : fleietoög bicycle : bizichel boat : boöt bus : autokär car : wagen helicopter : helische hot air balloon : (höss)löftballon motorcycle : motor submarine : ünderboöt subway : ünderwäg truck : freichter edit Fire : Feier candle : kërs chimney : schauwung extinguisher : feierbautser fireplace : feierpläss flame : fleimmen incense : rächewörcher lighter : lichter match : feierstöch smoke : smöch edit Places : Plässër town : tauwn, thörp, bei city : stät state : stätte city-state : stätrich realm : rich kingdom : könungdom, kungdom country : land continent : wërldedëll world : wërld edit Religions : Belöbenheëd Bahá'í: Baha'i Buddhism : buddendom Christianity : kristendom, kössevisch Hinduism : Hindom Islam : aladom Judaism : jodendom Shinto : Schintodom edit Hair : Haär bald : böld beard : bärd facial hair : gesichthaär mustache : öberbärd edit Countries : Landër North America : Nörth Americka Canada : Kanada Cuba : Kuba Greenland : Grënnland Mexico : Mexiko United States : Förënigte Stättër South America : Süth Americka Brazil : Bräsil Chile : Schili Colombia : Kolombia Venezuela : Veneswëla Europe : Europa Austria : Oösterich Belgium : Belgien Czech Republic : Tschezische Republisch Denmark : Dënmark England : Engeland Finland : Finland France : Frankrich Germany : Dautsland Great Britain : Grüss Brittein Greece : Greëchland Iceland : Issland Ireland : Irland Italy : Italia Netherlands : Nësserland Norway : Nörwäg Poland : Pölland Portugal : Portugël Scotland : Schotland Spain : Spein Sweden : Swëden Switzerland : Swisserland United Kingdom : Förënigte Könungdom Africa : Africka Algeria : Algerien Egypt : Egeipten Morocco : Marocken South Africa : Süth Africka Tunisia : Tuniezen Asia : Asië Afghanistan : Afganistan Bhutan : Butan China : Schina India : Indien Iraq : Irach Japan : Japfan Mongolia : Mongolien North Korea : Nörth Koreë Pakistan : Pakistan Philippines : Filipennër Russia : Rusland Saudi Arabia : Sauden Arabien South Korea : Süth Koreë Thailand : Theiland Vietnam : Vietnam Yemen : Jëmmen Oceania : Ozeënien Australia : Australien New Zealand : Nieue Zeëland Papua New Guinea : Papua Nieue Guineë edit Adjectives : Beschauwe Nämwördër bad : schäd, slicht big : grüss clean : kleër cold : köld correct : richtig creative : schappung dirty : faul, smöttig, dërssig real : jäckst dry : dreie dull : seue fast : spoöd nice : neis, nihr far : fër first : först gentle : mähr full : föll, thrächtig empty : lëggen good : guüd heavy : hevig last : lätst light : licht long : läng narrow : smäll near(by) : neër(bej) new : nieu old : ölt rotten : röt round : rönd sharp : schärf short : schört slow : släff small : smäll, klënn smooth : gläth straight : streicht thick : thich thin : thün warm : wärm wet : wäterig wide : weide edit Verbs : Wörchwördër to ask : äschen, fräggen to bite : bissen to blow : blauwen to breathe : breiden to buy : köppen to come : kömmen to count : förtällen to cut : sneiden to dance : danzen to die : doöden to dig : gröben to do : döggen, mäcken to drag : dräggen to drink : drënchen to eat : ëtten to get : kreiggen to give : giben to go : göbben to fall : fällen to fear : freisen to fight : fichten to fly : fleien to follow : föllgen to freeze : frëzen to hear : hëren to hit : hissen to hold : hölten to hunt : jagen to jump : springen to kill : fördoöden to know : knöggen to laugh : lauchen to learn : lërnen to lie (down) : liggen to listen : lausteren to live : liben to open : öpfenen to play : spleien to pull : trëcken to push : dreien to run : rönnen to rub : rübben to scratch : schratsen to see : seën to sew : neien to sing : singen to sit : sitten to sleep : slëppen to smell : raucken to smoke : smöchen to speak : sprëcken to spin : spinnen to spit : spitten to squeeze : thröchen to stab : stëbben to stand : ständen to stay : staggen to suck : saucken to swell : swällen to swim : swëmmen to take : tächen to think : thinchen to throw : thrauwen to tie : binden, teien to touch : reiren to understand : förständen to want : willen to wash : wäschen to wear : weëren to wipe : weipen to wish : wischen to write : wrëssen Example text Kerkaen in Auregan (Kerkaen ins Aurekaze beie) : Aur : '''Araakan eid guud knicht izt, her wäs ins die Estampeie kästellen beie wënn her sauw eid ölt man tü hëm kömmung... '''Eng : Araakan is a good knight, he was in the Estampy castle when he saw an old man coming to him... Dut : Araakan is een goed knecht, hij was in de Estampij kasteel wanneer hij zag een oude man komen te hem... Ger : Araakan ist einen guten ritter, er war im das Estampie Burg wann er sag einem gutes mann kommen zum ihr... Chathan: Araakan ist en gud ridder, hej var ien den Estampej borkt van hej gessiet en awd man kommen su hem… Category:Languages Category:Conlang Category:Corinth languages